Ficlet Compilation
by I-Travel-With-The-Dr
Summary: A compilation of Johnlock ficlets I Have written from prompts. Stories will range from fluffy to angst and anything in between.


**Authors note: **

**Hey guys! so basically what I'm going to do here is having like a compilation of little ficlets Ive written from prompts. Each Chapter will be a different ficlet :) The majority of these ficlets will be Johnlock (though they are not necessarily in a relationship as per say). I will also maybe use Mormor and Mystrade as the pairing for the stories :) I really hope you guys enjoy reading these. I've written another Authors note at the end of the story. It goes into detail about some things.**

**prompt: Library**

* * *

THE LIBRARY

A Johnlock Ficlet

"Sherlock! Come on let's go home! It's late; I'm hungry, cold and tired. We have been at this case for 3 days now and you haven't spoken for 2 of those days…" John said. He was fed up. All he wanted to do was go to sleep in his bed.

"Correction John. I have been working on this case, not we. And no, I'll rather be here than boring myself watching ridiculous television when I know I could be working on a case." A hint of Irritation in the younger mans voice.

John sighed a sign of frustration.

{oOo}

When Sherlock finally looked up from his book, John wasn't there.

_Where has he gone? I was only just talking to him_ – Sherlock thought

He checks the time.

_Fuck…Its 4 in the morning_. _John would of left hours ago without me._ thought Sherlock finally realizing. It didn't help with the fact that Sherlock had a nagging sense that he had said something, mostly likely rude, to John before he left hours ago. _I_ _must make it up to him some way. _Sherlock made the mental note.

Sherlock caught a taxi to Baker Street. He arrived 10 minuets later. Chucking the bill towards the driver, Sherlock raced up and into the flat. John wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

_Of course, its only 4:30 in the morning_. _John is probably asleep._

He silently walked up the stairs and crept into John's room, the door squeaking slightly. He found the solider in a deep slumber. Sherlock signed. No nightmares tonight… _hopefully_.

He watched the older mans face with curiosity. John's face still held the evidence of the battleground. Scars on his face and neck, Sherlock doesn't even want to begin to estimate the amount on his legs and arms... Or his shoulder.

The sleeping man moaned in his sleep forcing Sherlock out of his daydream and to regain focus.

_How is he going to make up for what he said to John in the library? _Sherlock began to wonder.

{oOo}

John woke up to a quiet flat. The only noise that could be heard was coming from blankets being messed around out in the living room and the faint sound of pages being turned. He reached over to grab his watch from the bedside table and was surprised to find a fresh cup of tea complimented with a note:

_My dear Watson_

_I am sorry for my harsh words last night and the abandonment of you. However there is no longer for us to visit the library ever again, I can assure you._

_-SH_

John grins, still slightly puzzled about what Sherlock is meaning 'bout never visiting the library again. Aside from 221b and St Bart's, the library is Sherlock's 3rd home.

Carrying the steaming teacup with him, John walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Hey Sherlock what did you mean by-"

As he walked in his question was answered. There where books upon books upon books, stacked high almost up to the ceiling. They created something of a fortress. Sherlock popped up from behind a stack of books located next to his skull

"Oh John! I see you have read my note, I hope you are enjoying your tea I so efficiently made" Sherlock said, with a beaming smile.

John stood in amazement with a slight grin playing on his face. It was true that there was no needing to go to the library anymore, because Sherlock had brought the library home.

* * *

**Authors note: So Im with this Im going to explain a bit of why Im doing these ficlets. **

**Basically I want to improve my grammar and punctuation skills. I am usually pretty good at english, the only thing that gets me down is my punctuation and grammar. So with these ficlets, since they are pretty easy and short to write, Im going to use these as practice! :) Im totally open to constructive crit and reviews are great! Ill take suggestions into thought as well. Im hoping as the stories progress Ill be able to see an improvement in my work :) Im not going to give myself a schedule as such (because then it will turn out to be more like homework (and i love writing so i dont want that! haha) so Im sorry I wont be fluent with my updates.**

**anyway, enough writing about myself, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of this compilation :)**


End file.
